Calm Down
by AnimalCops
Summary: After Axel stole Saix's medicine because of a dare, how will the blunette react?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: Gift-fic for kickcows because she sent me Advent Children Complete! High Def Reno, Yazoo, and Vinny Valentine? YUM.**_

_**Note: This WILL be a two-shot.**_

"H- Hey, Sai, c- calm down!"

I snarled, pushing the obnoxious redhead harder against the wall, "'Calm down'? How in Kingdom Hearts' name do you expect me to 'calm down'!"

"I- I don't know! Just d- don't eat me! I don't wanna die!"

Smirking, I moved one hand from tightly gripping his shoulder and moved it to dig sharp claws into his chin. I forced him to look into my angry, flashing golden eyes and he audibly whimpered. "Weakness like this will get you killed."

"I- I know! You're gunna be the one that kills me!"

My claws dug a bit deeper before I released his chin. I leaned down and licked up the precious blood that dripped down that beautiful skin. Licking up, to his lips, I covered them with my own. He released a muffled gasp of shock into my mouth and I used the opportunity to plunge into his mouth with my tongue. Oh, he tasted so… _divine_…

He struggled, eventually giving into me. He let his eyelids drop as he melted into the kiss.

I abruptly pulled away from him, watching those emerald eyes open again, and let a smirk sneak across my face. "Now tell me, Axel… Why did you take my medicine?"

"D- Demyx… Demyx dared me!"

"Dare? You stole my medicine because of a _dare_?"

"I- I'm sorry!"

"'Sorry' does not replace my medicine, Axel!"

"D- Demyx took it!" He was nearly shouting. Gaia, his voice was hurting my sensitive ears.

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and stared into his gorgeous eyes. "Do you know why I have that medicine, Axel?"

He shook his head and let out a muffled, "No…"

"I have that medicine so I do not fucking _kill_ you, understand? So I do not snap and go crazy, and you took my medicine from me yesterday. Do you know what that means, Axel?"

Another shake of his head.

"It means I did not take my medicine today… and _that_ means I am angry."

I moved my hand away from his mouth and kissed him roughly, dominating the kiss easily. He was putty in my hands, and I was relishing in all the power I had over him. Damn, did I mention how good he tasted? Like… cinnamon and apples and something… that just tasted like _Axel_.

His tongue did a dirty dance with mine that coaxed a groan from my throat; I pulled back and nipped at his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. Eagerly, I licked it up and moaned heatedly at the taste.

I heard him groan and I looked up into his eyes. He rolled his hips into mine and moaned, "Saix…"

I smirked, leaning forward to taste the flesh of his throat, "What, Axel…? Mn… What do you want…?" I unzipped and pushed that bothersome cloak off of his shoulders and let it pool around our feet. Running a hand down his chest, I stopped to play with his nipples.

"Fuck, Saix… More…"

I let out a throaty chuckle and pulled away from him. "What makes you think I will give you what you want? You took my pills, Axel."

"I- I'm sorry! Please, Saix! Isa! Please!" He chanted, rolling and bucking his hips.

I took a step away from him. "If you are calling my Somebody's name, you must mean it." I narrowed my eyes, "You know how I detest being called by that name."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything, Saix! Please… I need it!"

I arched a brow, feigning curiosity, "What will you do for me in return?"

"I- I'll please you, Saix. I'll give your meds back… Just… please…"

My lips curved upward into a smirk as he started to palm himself through the standard Organization jeans. His back arched – so deliciously – as his hips thrust upward into his hand. Damn, he was just begging for it. I bit back a moan as I watched him move almost sinfully against the wall. He kept moaning my name… He knew I was about to snap and it was like he just poured gasoline all over a burning fire.

Those emerald eyes zeroed in, locking with my golden ones and he whispered, "Saix… I know… I know you want this…" He motioned to himself and I couldn't help but lick my lips. He looked so… tasty…

I nodded dumbly, unable to get any words out.

"Come an' get it, Sai…"

I darted forward, losing my cloak somewhere in the frenzy as my mind raced a hundred miles per hour. I pressed myself up against him, our bare chests rubbing together and I groaned as I took his mouth in a heated kiss.

Cinnamon… Apples… _Axel_…

One of his hands moved and buried into my hair, pulling me away from his mouth. I let out a very needy, unmanly whimper at the loss. "A- Axel…"

"Y'know…" He managed to get out around panting breaths, "Ya really need to… learn to control… yourself…"

"I can control myself just fine!" Fuck. I want to taste him again, "Let go of my hair!"

"Not if you're gunna eat my face off again."

"Axel…" I felt my ears fold back – not of my own will. "I need it… Axel…"

"Ya really reduce yourself to simpering uke quickly." He let go of my hair.

Ignoring that statement, I launched myself at him, latching my mouth onto his neck. Licking, sucking and biting at the pale – delicious – flesh. He lets out this long moan and I almost lose myself right there.

It's really been too long for me in this certain activity.

He feels me shudder against him and his hands find their way to my hips. "Saix… Ya haven't done this in a while, huh..?"

"What do you mean..?"

He cupped my length through my pants and I shuddered hard, moaning as I bucked into his hand. A blush made its way across the bridge of my nose and onto my cheeks as he massaged me through my pants. I rolled my hips forward, moaning wildly as Axel kept making me melt into a puddle of goop with his wonderful hand.

My claws dug into his shoulders, "Axel…."

"What? Ya gunna cum already?"

I whined loudly, rubbing our chests together, "Y- Yes… Axel…"

"How 'bout we take this ta the bedroom, then?"

I put my hand on the wall that Axel's back was against and opened a portal to my room that we both fell through. Ugh, I need more of that intoxicating taste…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Ah, finally the second and last chappie. I really need to learn to save when I write. My laptop shut off TWICE when I was writing this. Once when I was half-way done, and I had to start over, and another time when it was 2/3 done and I had to start from the half. GUH.**_

I pushed Axel backward so the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell down onto it and I fell on top of him, so our chests were touching. I took his lips in a heated kiss, moaning as I rubbed our groins together. His taste was getting to me, and quickly. I wanted nothing more than to pound my painfully hard cock into him. He broke the kiss and whispered to me, "S- Sai…"

I ran a hand over his chest and he shuddered under my touch. It made my lips twitch into a smirk, "Do you need me as much as I need you, _Lea_?"

"Yes! Yes, Saix, please!"

I moaned slightly at the needy tone his voice took.

I quickly skimmed my hands over his body, ridding him of the clothes he still had on. He moaned as his warm flesh hit the cold air in my room. I licked my lips, eyeing my prize. Axel was lean, not skinny as many of the members in our Organization seem to think he was. He was thin, but fairly muscular, and had this devilish glint in his eyes as my own gold orbs met his green ones.

"Saix…" He turned his head to the side, a blush spreading over the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks.

He whined my name quietly again, almost like a puppy whining for a treat…

Now that's irony, huh? _Me_, of all people, comparing Axel to a dog? Hah.

He dragged me out of my thoughts when he arched his back and ground his hips up into mine. My breath hitched, catching in my throat and I had to press my face into the crook of my neck to let the blissful feeling run through my body.

Absentmindedly, I licked at his neck, breathing in his scent. I pulled back after a few of those delicious moans that fell from Axel's lips and stared down at my prize. Did I mention how fucking _hot_ he looked (pun intended)? He stared at me with smoldering eyes, blush just a few shades lighter than his hair.

He whispered again, "Saix… _Please_…"

"Please what?" I ask him, a smirk curving my lips.

"_Fuck me, Saix!_" It was nearly a scream of desperation.

"You will have to strip me, Axel."

He moved like lightning, flipping us both so he was on top of me. He quickly stripped me of my clothes and sat on my lap so our arousals rubbed against each other, we moaned in unison, my back arching to rub my chest against his.

His breathing was heavy, "C- Can… Can I ride you, Saix..?"

My eyes widened and I nodded, "Do you need any prep..?"

He shook his head wordlessly and aligned himself so the tip of my length was pressed to that tight ring of muscle. He suddenly just dropped down on me, sliding down so I was all the way inside him. He let out a deep moan of pleasure laced pain.

I tossed my head back, eyes closing and moaning wildly like a man possessed, the foreign tightness and heat around my arousal was almost too much. Like Axel had said… I haven't done this in quite a while, and last time it happened I was the one getting fucked.

His hands press against my chest as he started to move, he pulled almost completely off of me then fell back down, both of us groaning deeply. Axel kept moving on me, ignoring the fact that I was digging my claws into his hips.

He angled himself and slammed down on my length, tossing his head back and letting out a loud cry. "SAIX!"

I moaned, "Axel…"

As he started to go faster, one of his hands left my chest, most likely to stroke himself. I couldn't tell; my head was leaned back on the pillows, eyes closed, breathing hard with panting moans. I thrust with his movements, moving my hips up when he moved down. He started getting out of the rhythm we built up, and moved as fast as he could, going up and down and up and down again.

Suddenly everything slowed down, Axel stopped moving and he cried out my name. I felt a sticky, warm wetness hit my stomach and chest. I thrust one last time as he clenched down around me before releasing myself inside of Axel with a soft moan of his name.

He collapsed onto my chest, and sighed happily, "Fuck, Sai… That was… Wow…" A breathy chuckle escaped his lips.

I smiled through my exhaustion, "I agree…"

"Can I sleep here… too tired to move…"

I ran my hand through his sweat slicked hair, noticing that in the heat of our activities, it had lost some of its spiky form. "Of course you can stay here… Lea…"

I felt his lips curl into a smile, "Thank you… Isa…"

This one time… This one time I couldn't be 'mad' at him for calling me that. Because right now, in our euphoria, I felt like I was in heaven instead of Oblivion…

_**A/N from A.C.: Cheesy ending, oh my Gaia… But it was cute~**_


End file.
